Zuma's Dilemma
(The PAW Patrol is sitting down in the Lookout watching "Apollo The Super Pup") Rocky: Hey, pups. Want to know which episode of "Apollo The Super Pup" is my favorite? Marshall: What? Rocky: The one where he saves the kitten from going in the bay Skye: That's my favorite episode as well, not as much as the episode with that big mean dog (Upstairs, Ryder is playing video games on his Pup Pad when it rings) Ryder: Ryder here. Oh, hi, Katie. What's that? You want to come over and introduce your new pup? Well, okay. We'll see you later Chase: Who was that? Ryder: That was Katie. She's bringing her new pup over Zuma: Pup? Katie never said anything about a new pup before Rubble: Well, whoever she is, she sure sounds like a nice pup (A few hours later Ryder and the pups are setting up a table) Ryder: Well, pups, Katie is bringing her new pup here in a few minutes. What do you think we should do to make her feel welcome? Chase: I was hoping to offer her a basket of toys and goodies. You know, as a little "Welcome to the city" present Ryder: Good idea, Chase. I'll start filling up a basket right now (Zuma Marshall and Skye go to Mr. Porter's restaurant then buy some food for Katie and her new pup) Marshall: Here's your food for Katie and her pup. Where do you want this stuff? Ryder: Right here is fine Zuma: You know, I'm a little worried about this pup that Katie is bringing over. What if she's rough? Marshall: Calm down, Zuma the least she can do is having a raging appetite (Ryder slides down the pole and goes downstairs with a basket full of fresh fruit, toys and other accessories) (Katie and her new pup arrive at the Lookout door. Chase lets both of them in) Chase: Hey, pups. They're here! (All the pups and Ryder come to see) Katie: Hello All Pups: Hi, Katie Katie: I want you all to meet my new pup Tallulah Tallulah: Hi (Zuma looks at Tallulah, whom he seems to have a crush on. He imagines the two of them swimming together whiles several fish swim by and form a heart, then he imagines them dancing on rainbows, and then going fishing together) Marshall: Umm, Zuma. Are you okay? Zuma: Yeah, dude. I am and I'm in love. Um, I was admiring how wonderful you are. Uhh, Tallulah? Tallulah: Yes, Zuma? Zuma: Um, I was admiring how wonderful you are, so I was wondering if...you wanted to get together and um... spend some time together? Tallulah: Oh, Zuma. I was getting a glimpse at you and hoping you would say that. What time do you want me to show up? Zuma: How about 7:00 Tallulah: Good, see you there. Now how about we eat something Zuma: Good idea (Everypup is outside the Lookout eating their food) Tallulah: So, Katie. How's the vet clinic business doing for you? Katie: Oh, grooming pets, and giving them a bath is the best thing I've ever done. You know, I ordered a year's supply of dog biscuits from Mr. Porter's restaurant for you Tallulah: Oh, you shouldn't have Katie: I suggest, anything to welcome my pup to the city Rocky: Tallulah, your owner is such an awesome pet groomer. Have you ever helped Mr. Porter make a cake for her? Tallulah: Actually, I have, one time Katie: And it was the most fun we've ever had. I tell you, she got lots of flour on us Tallulah: That was an accident. But at least it was funny Katie: We were just about to get the ingredients together, when all of a sudden, the flour was all the way up on the shelf. Tallulah grabbed the ladder to get it. But she slid off, grabbing the bag, and got some of it on us Tallulah: You mean a lot of flour Katie: Well, I know what you mean (Everyone laughs) Ryder: Wow, that sounded silly Rocky: That's kind of like the time me and Zuma wanted this big bag of pup treats, and then the bag ripped and all the treats went everywhere. I tell you, we'll never forget that one Zuma: You said it, dude Rocky: And sometimes, we even try to reminiscent the time that happened Katie: You pups do that too? Rocky: We sure do Katie: You know something, Tallulah? We should do that sometimes. You know, get a glimpse at past things that happened in our lives Tallulah: Great idea, Katie Zuma: Yeah, and you dudes can get together and talk about that day forever Ryder: That sounds like a puptastic idea. Let's talk about what happened right now Marshall: Yeah, I have one. Me and Skye were going to the pup park when I tripped and bumped into Skye. Then we were rolling, then we fell into a mud puddle. And me and Skye were all muddy. we knew we couldn't forget that moment Skye: If it wasn't for that mud puddle in the middle of that sidewalk, we wouldn't have remembered that day Rocky: Boy, we sure had some crazy times. Huh? Ryder: We sure have, now let's go finish our dinner (Everybody goes back finish their dinner) (On Friday night, Zuma is getting everything together for his date with Tallulah. He puts on a suit and a tie. In addition to that, he gets out a present from inside his pup house. Zuma: All right, I'm almost ready. now all I have to do is put on this special collar that Ryder gave to me and I'll be all set (Chase and Marshall are downstairs in the Lookout watching TV when Zuma comes in the room) Zuma: Well, I'm all set Marshall: Wow, Zuma. You look fantastic! It's like you're going to a wedding Zuma: (laughs) I don't know about that reference, Marshall. The way I'll be on this date, it'll be awesome as the time Rocky juggled pup treats Chase: That right there was the funniest thing I've ever done Zuma: I know, right? (laughs) All right, dudes, I best be on my way if I'm going to get Tallulah. See you later Marshall: Good luck, Zuma! (Zuma arrives at Katie's vet clinic) Hi, Zuma. Tallulah will be right out. You know how girls are with getting ready Zuma: I've noticed (Tallulah walks up wearing a blue dress) Zuma: Wow, Tallulah, you look totally cool in that dress Talullah: Thanks, Zuma. Don't I really look nice? Zuma: You sure do, dude. come on, we better get going Tallulah: All right, then. Bye, Katie Katie: Bye, hope you two have a nice date (The two pups are sitting on the beach looking at the sky) Talullah: Isn't the night so nice? you know, the moon shining on the ocean and the waves splashing? Zuma: Yeah, it's really nice Talullah: Um, Zuma. You're a really nice pup. the first time I laid my eyes on you, I knew this was the perfect to opportunity ask you out Zuma: Well, you knew I thought that way too. Talullah? Tallulah: Yes, Zuma? Zuma: You know, there's a one in 50% chance that we'll be able to come friends. I'm glad that I asked you out on a date. This was a perfect way to get to know each other Tallulah: You know what, Zuma? I totally agree. Who knows, maybe someday we could get together and we can play Zuma: That sounds like an awesome idea, Tallulah. Hey, I know what game we can play Tallulah: What? Zuma: (tags Talullah on the back) Tag, you're it! Talullah: (Runs after Zuma) Oh, I'm going to get you! (Zuma and Talullah run around the beach playing tag together, laughing) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Zuma